Sans peur et sans reproche
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: DOUZE MOIS, DOUZE MANGEMORTS - Qu'importent les anciennes amitiés. Si elles entravent la Cause, si elles font obstacle au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Travers sait à qui va sa loyauté, et ce qu'il doit éliminer.


**Note d'auteur**** : ******Ce texte est un des 12 que j'ai écrits pour le concours organisé par Litsiu et Ayame sur HPF, "Mangemorts Inc." ! Le but est simple : douze mois, douze Mangemorts, douze textes !****

• **Mois : **Juillet  
• **Mangemort : **Travers

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

— Il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux que la campagne, pesta Alecto. Comment peut-on vivre ici ? Il n'y a rien à faire ! Et ce silence, bon sang, on se croirait dans une bibliothèque en plein air…

— Pour le peu que tu les as fréquentées, les bibliothèques, je me demande bien ce que ça peut t'évoquer, railla Amycus en évitant de justesse le coup de coude de sa sœur.

Ambrose Travers soupira, maudissant encore la gestion déplorable de la formation des équipes pour les missions, qui lui avait pour la deuxième fois consécutive infligé ces jumeaux infernaux et leur incapacité à se concentrer sur quelque chose plus de dix minutes. Des gosses à peine sortis de Poudlard, dépourvus de bon sens et d'analyse.

— Fermez-la, gronda-t-il. Ce n'est pas une petite embuscade de coin de rue, c'est un membre de l'Ordre. Essayez de mobiliser le peu de neurones dont vous disposez pour vous concentrer.

— Attention Travers, siffla Alecto, ce n'est pas parce que tu es censé nous former que tu peux te permettre ce genre d'insolence. Les bâtards dans ton genre qui déshonorent leur famille devraient savoir respecter les _vrais_ membres des Vingt-Huit Sacrés.

Ambrose serra les dents sans répondre. Il haïssait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il n'était pas le fils légitime de son père, qu'il ne pouvait prétendre à faire partie des Vingt-Huit Sacrés comme les autres Travers. Il serra les poings de colère et se prit à espérer qu'un jour cette idiote tombe sur bien plus fort qu'elle et comprenne alors qu'appartenir à cette secte ne lui garantissait pas l'immunité.

Il reporta son attention sur la maison qu'ils surveillaient. Le soir tombait doucement. Les derniers rayons du soleil teintaient la campagne d'une douce lumière orangée. Les plantes chauffées par le soleil de juillet durant la journée exhalaient à présent des parfums capiteux, qui lui rappelaient son enfance. Ce paysage lui était plus que familier. Il avait passé ses étés à jouer dans les champs de lavande de cette région des Cotswolds, à s'exercer au Quidditch avec les autres jeunes sorciers dont les familles venaient en villégiature dans cette région. On l'envoyait ici, chez une tante par alliance, tandis que ses frères et sœurs partaient en vacances avec ses parents dans le Sussex. Pour tout avouer, ils ne lui manquaient pas vraiment.

Cette maison. Ces murs de pierre blanche sur lequel grimpait le lierre, couraient les lézards pour profiter des dernières chaleurs de la journée. Il pouvait presque sentir sous ses doigts les pierres tiédies sur lesquelles il s'asseyait avec elle pour observer les étoiles le soir, avec leurs camarades de jeu. Elle était la plus vieille d'entre eux, de quelques années sa cadette, et c'était naturellement avec elle qu'il s'était lié.

Il avait su dès qu'il avait intégré les Mangemorts, quelques années auparavant, que cette situation se présenterait un jour. Qu'il aurait à combattre des personnes auxquelles des souvenirs étaient attachés. Qu'il aurait à éluder les réminiscences de son enfance, de Poudlard, qui interféraient avec ses valeurs et les idéaux qu'il défendait. Il pensait alors à tous ces membres de l'Ordre, à ces journaux, ces politiciens qui taxaient les Mangemorts de lâches, d'indignes, sans honneur ni grandeur.

Savaient-ils seulement de quoi ils parlaient ? Ils étaient tous si persuadés que les Mangemorts naissaient avec l'intime conviction qu'il fallait éradiquer les nés-Moldus et les traitres à leur sang de la surface de la Terre, asservir les Moldus et laisser régner les Sang-Pur. C'était si caricatural, et si loin de la vérité. Lui-même n'était pas un Sang-Pur, ainsi selon la logique de tous ces nobles penseurs, il n'aurait même pas dû devenir un Mangemort.

Mais cela s'était produit. Il n'avait pas mis très longtemps à adhérer à ces principes, il avait compris où était l'intérêt du monde sorcier. Mais cela n'avait pas rendu sa conversion facile pour autant. Renoncer à ses anciens amis pour embrasser complètement la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres, à laquelle même la famille Travers n'avait pas entièrement adhéré, comme les Black ou les Greengrass. Il avait compris qu'être Sang-Pur n'impliquait pas nécessairement d'avoir des désirs de suprématie. Et qu'être un bâtard ne l'empêchait pas de rêver à un monde sans impureté. Cela avait été un travail de longue haleine, et aujourd'hui il se rendait compte qu'il était loin d'avoir tout effacé.

— Les informateurs nous ont dit qu'il rentrait vers neuf heures du soir, maugréa Alecto, et il est déjà neuf heures et demie. Et j'ai faim, j'en ai ras-le-bol.

— Là ! souffla Amycus d'une voix surexcitée en attrapant le bras de sa sœur.

Le craquement du transplanage avait retenti et la silhouette de Thaddeus Miller apparut non loin du cottage. Alecto trépignait presque, c'en était grotesque.

— Tu veux nous faire repérer ? gronda-t-il en l'attrapant vigoureusement par le bras. Maîtrise-toi !

Elle le fusilla du regard, mais obéit néanmoins.

— Regardez à présent, leur dit-il à voix basse. Voilà comment on tue un membre de l'Ordre.

Plus silencieux qu'un chat, Ambrose sortit de leur bulle de dissimulation et s'avança vers Miller. Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour, brandissant sa baguette, et para le premier sortilège d'Ambrose qui alla faire exploser un morceau du muret de pierre blanche.

— Oh, Miller, railla-t-il. Tu n'espères pas sincèrement avoir la moindre chance face à moi quand même… Un petit employé du Ministère, si médiocre que tout le monde t'appelle par le nom de ta femme comme si tu lui appartenais…

— Pour ce qui est de la médiocrité, Travers, tu me bats à plate couture, rétorqua Miller sans se démonter. Qu'a dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand tu lui as montré ton acte de naissance ?

Fou de rage, Ambrose jeta un nouveau maléfice, que Miller para difficilement. À un contre un, Ambrose savait qu'il gagnerait, l'endurance était un de ses points forts. Mais le bruit du muret avait alerté l'occupante de la maison qui surgit, baguette à la main, les traits crispés par l'inquiétude.

— Thaddeus ! s'écria-t-elle.

— Marlene, reste à l'intérieur, je m'en occupe !

Elle n'obéit pas – bien sûr, Ambrose n'en attendait pas moins d'elle, il ne l'avait jamais connue docile et disciplinée.

— Toi… souffla-t-elle lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ambrose sentit malgré lui son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la mission il fut content d'entendre les Carrow arriver en renforts pour détourner l'attention de Marlene – de _McKinnon. McKinnon_. Pas Marlene, c'était terminé.

Il fit un effort presque surhumain pour reprendre ses esprits et évita de justesse le sortilège de Miller qui lui frôla l'oreille. Ce fut suffisant pour le remobiliser, et il contre-attaqua sans attendre, s'efforçant de ne pas prêter attention aux cris presque bestiaux des jumeaux Carrow qui se déchaînaient contre McKinnon. Même à deux, ils ne faisaient pas le poids, et Ambrose comprit mieux pourquoi l'Ordre avait recruté les McKinnon – il réprima un sourire moqueur en se rendant compte que lui-même les appelait par le nom de famille de l'épouse.

Cet instant de distraction fut suffisant à Miller pour s'engouffrer dans la faille, et Ambrose se prit de plein fouet le sortilège d'Expulsion qui le projeta dans les airs. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol, sonné, mais plus enragé que jamais.

— C'est tout ce que tu sais faire, Miller ? gronda-t-il en se relevant. C'est ça qu'on t'enseigne dans l'Ordre ? A gentiment épargner tes adversaires ? Ou alors ont-ils refusé de t'enseigner des sortilèges plus offensifs ?

Le rayon rouge vif qui surgit de la baguette de Miller était si prévisible que Travers le para sans difficulté. Les mains de son adversaire tremblaient, de peur ou de colère, Ambrose l'ignorait, et il s'en moquait. Il savait que c'était le moment pour lui d'agir.

— _Avada Kedavra_ ! rugit-il sans une once d'hésitation.

Miller invoqua un Bouclier, mais une fraction de seconde trop tard. L'éclair vert le frappa de plein fouet, et il s'écroula sur le sol, une expression de stupeur sur le visage. Le cri que poussa McKinnon à cet instant avait quelque chose d'inhumain, comme si ses cordes vocales se déchiraient, et Ambrose serra les dents, s'efforçant plus que jamais d'afficher un masque impassible. Les jumeaux Carrow s'étaient arrêtés de combattre, visiblement très intéressés par ce qui se passait du côté d'Ambrose, et ce bref instant de répit le poussa à lever les yeux vers McKinnon qui s'était figée, les traits déformés par la douleur et par l'horreur.

— Comment… balbutia-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Le sortilège d'Alecto la frappa en pleine poitrine et la projeta à l'intérieur du cottage. Aussitôt, les jumeaux poussèrent des rugissements d'enthousiasme et se ruèrent dans la maison comme s'ils chargeaient à la tête d'une armée. Ambrose resta immobile, le regard fixé vers la porte. Il entendit des éclats de voix, des coups sourds, et comprit que McKinnon n'avait pas été mise hors d'état de nuire par le médiocre sortilège d'Alecto, elle continuait à combattre. Mais il savait qu'elle s'affaiblissait, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à la rage des Carrow.

Les éclats de lumière qu'il percevait par la fenêtre s'espaçaient de plus en plus. Puis la lueur verte tant attendue illumina le salon, et ce fut le silence. Alors qu'il allait s'avancer vers la demeure, un deuxième éclair vert l'éblouit presque, et il soupira. Il imaginait déjà les jumeaux en train de se disputer pour savoir qui l'avait tuée.

Ils surgirent du cottage, et leur pas presque bondissant avait quelque chose d'indécent. Ils vinrent le rejoindre, le souffle court, chacun arborant quelques blessures, dont une belle entaille au front pour Amycus.

— Une bonne chose de faite, dit Alecto, l'air exalté. Trois de moins.

— Trois ? répéta Ambrose sans comprendre. Nous en avons tué deux, Alecto.

Le sourire et le regard que la jeune femme lui adressa lui glacèrent presque le sang.

— Il y avait un bébé, répondit-elle. Une vermine en devenir. Plus de père, une mère traitresse à son sang. Il y a des créatures qu'il vaut mieux abattre au berceau.

Travers sentit à nouveau son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. Et il dut à nouveau puiser au plus profond de lui pour ne rien laisser paraître, étouffer ces émotions indignes de ses valeurs et de son combat. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la compassion envers ces personnes, bébés ou adultes.

— Allez on rentre ! s'exclama Amycus. Ça m'a donné faim tout ça !

— On a fait du bon boulot, se rengorgea Alecto, pas vrai Travers ? Sans nous tu étais fichu aujourd'hui.

— Il n'aurait jamais été question de faire cette mission en solo, répondit Ambrose d'une voix neutre. Mais je dois le reconnaître, vous avez eu de bons réflexes en venant vous charger de McKinnon.

Les deux jumeaux poussèrent des cris de joie.

— Tu as vu comme elle a volé, avec nos deux Expelliarmus ? On aurait dû viser le mur, elle se serait écrasée dessus ! glapit Amycus.

— Et le bébé, tu as vu quand…

Ambrose s'éloigna à cet instant. Il sentait poindre les premiers signes de l'épuisement. Il savait que cette mission serait éprouvante, et il connaissait ses limites. Le travail n'était pas encore achevé, il y avait des sentiments qu'il devait refouler à tout jamais. La mort de McKinnon lui facilitait la tâche. Plus jamais il n'aurait à craindre de se retrouver face à elle lors d'un combat. Son regard accusateur, son visage familier, c'était terminé. Elle n'était plus qu'un nom rayé sur une liste de personnages à éliminer.

Il pointa sa baguette vers le toit du cottage.

— _Morsmordre_.

Le crâne et le serpent se dessinèrent dans les airs, exaltant symbole. Quelques lueurs orangées persistaient dans le ciel sombre, et donnaient l'impression que la Marque des Ténèbres jaillissait d'une mer de feu. Ambrose se sentit reprendre le dessus sur ses émotions, comme à chaque fois qu'il invoquait ce sortilège.

Il avait accompli sa mission. Il n'avait pas laissé de vieux souvenirs entraver sa marche, il était resté indifférent au regard de McKinnon. Il était fier du chemin parcouru, comme à chaque fois, du succès de sa mise à l'épreuve, et sa force morale grandissante.

Lâches, indignes, sans honneur ni grandeur ? Jamais ces qualificatifs n'avaient été plus mal employés. Si loin de la vérité, de ce qui faisait un Mangemort.

Dévotion. Abnégation. Sacrifice. Renoncement. Voilà qui était déjà plus exact.

Oui, si Ambrose Travers devait se décrire, il savait quel adjectif il choisirait.

Courageux.

* * *

**Note de fin**** : ****Je tiens quand même à préciser que je ne partage pas l'avis de Travers hein XD**

**Mais je me suis toujours dit que dans les livres, les films, même dans la vie réelle (quand je pense aux Mangemorts, je pense aux Nazis par exemple), ceux qu'on qualifie de "méchants" ne se voient pas sous cet angle, ils croient en leurs valeurs et sont convaincus de faire le bien, de faire ce qu'il faut, et d'être des gens aux nobles valeurs. Donc je me suis essayée à écrire de ce genre de point de vue, et c'est pas simple hein, parce que je vomis les actes des Mangemorts, mais essayer de présenter ça comme une guerre noble de façon crédible... Bref, je ne sais pas trop ce que ça a donné^^**

**Pour les Carrow, je crois qu'il n'est précisé nulle part s'ils sont jumeaux ou non, j'ai choisi d'opter pour oui, parce qu'en plus j'étais influencée par les deux jumeaux du dessin animé _Dragons_, Kranedur et Kognedur, pour le côté un peu débile et franchement bourrin et immature XD**

**Je n'ai moi-même pas tranché sur la nature de la relation entre Travers et Marlene, mais à l'origine je partais plutôt sur une simple amitié, pas nécessairement une histoire d'amour, vous en faites ce que vous voulez ;)**

**La bâtardise de Travers sort totalement de mon imagination, ça rajoutait une dimension supplémentaire à son dévouement à la cause.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


End file.
